


Promises

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: numb3rs100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will rock your world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cocky challenge over at [](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/)

“I will rock your world.”

Megan laughed, stirring cream into her coffee.

“I’ve heard that before, Cooper. Usually turns out to be a big lie.” She sucked the coffee off the stir stick, watching Coop’s eyes drop to her lips.

Coop looked up, catching her eyeing him. He leaned back against the break room table, legs crossed at the ankles, pulling his jeans tight across his thighs. The position blatantly drew attention to his crotch. Megan looked, because, hey, if he was going to put on a display, she certainly had no aversion to admiring the package.

Like Don, Coop favoured tight jeans that hugged his legs and groin. As she took her time looking him over, Megan wondered if Don had picked up that style from Coop. When she raised her head, heat flared in Billy’s eyes even as he smirked at her.

He pushed himself away from the table, strong thigh muscles flexing beneath the tight jeans. Megan didn’t back away as he approached her, stopping only when they were barely inches apart. The heat of his body seeped into hers, just as the scent of him rolled over her.

“Trust me, Reeves. I’m a man of my word.”

She twisted the stir stick in her mouth, drawing his attention back to her lips. Her own grin matched his as she leaned a little into him. Just enough for her breasts to brush against him.

“We’ll see.”

She turned around, conscious of his eyes on her. Adding a little bit more sway to her hips, she left the break room.


End file.
